Harry Potter and the Mysterious Professor
by know-it-all-bookworm
Summary: A mysterious man with a dark and dangerous past arrives at Hogwarts. His only goal: to train Harry Potter and teach him to live. He bears a pureblood name, but prefers Muggle things. He is an enigma. Join Harry in solving the greatest mystery of all time.
1. Chapter 1

"And now, I would like to announce your new Defense Professor," Albus Dumbledore said, standing in front of his seat at the staff table. "He has, by far, the most Defense experience of any previous teacher, and he even offered to undergo Veritaserum testimony in front of myself and the Heads of Houses. This was done to prevent any repeats of last year," Harry, who was seated in the audience, winced. "I would like to introduce you to Professor Evan Nigellus… a distant relation of the Nigellus family, and incidentally, also of former Headmaster Phineas Nigellus."

A man of average height stood up from his seat next to Snape. His hair was sandy brown, windswept, and hung down to his shoulders; his eyes were a soft dove-gray in color, and he wore a pair of oval gold wire spectacles. He was rather young in appearance, though his eyes seemed far older. He wore a pair of gray robes made of the finest wool, with gold embroidery at the edges of the sleeves, lapels, and hem. He wore his family crest on the left breast of his robes.

He sat down again as Dumbledore continued speaking. "Professor Nigellus has dedicated his life to the study of and defense against the Dark Arts. He has fought countless dark wizards in his travels, and has agreed to duel me in a friendly competition. This duel will be held on Saturday, and attendance is mandatory."

Several people in the audience began to whisper. No one had dueled Dumbledore in a friendly competition since years before his defeat of Grindelwald.

- - -

Evan entered his bedchambers and re-cast his aura masking spell. With any luck this would confuse the Marauder's Map. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

He carefully removed his robes and tossed them onto a chair. He tugged at the laces of his old-fashioned shirt, allowing him to breathe easier, and he collapsed onto his couch with a sigh.

He wore a pair of dark gray trousers, and knee-high glossy black boots. He was the picture of elite Wizard fashion… and he _hated _it.

"What I wouldn't give for a decent pair of cargo pants, combat boots, and a tee-shirt," he groaned. "Ah, well, you can't have everything."

He stood and walked over to the mirror above the fireplace. He ran a hand down his face, learning the lines of it. Muggle plastic surgery had done wonders for him. It even removed his many scars.

His eyes were covered with never-fall-out contact lenses (one of his own inventions), and his glasses were merely for show. The gray color of his lenses hid his own natural color easily. Hair dye was an easy purchase in the Muggle world, and even easier to maintain with magic.

The only thing he couldn't change was his height and build, and he had worked too hard to get where he was now to want to change it.

He turned away from the mirror, and walked over to his drink cart. He poured some Scotch in a tumbler and downed it. Minerva was kind to give him a bottle for his last birthday. She had introduced him to it several years before, and he found it was far more enjoyable than Firewhiskey, though nothing was better than a butterbeer.

"Tomorrow is another day," he muttered, not quite sure where he had heard that quote before. It rang with memories of his childhood, and seemed applicable for this moment.

- - -

The next day he entered his classroom to find his first group of second year students already seated at their desks.

"Welcome," Evan said, as he swept over to his desk and seated himself on the edge of it. "I'm sure you all have questions, so go ahead and ask them."

A girl with brown hair was the first to raise her hand.

"Yes, Miss…" he said.

"Granger, Sir," she replied.

"Ah, of course… What is your question?" Evan smiled kindly at the room, the corners of his eyes crinkling good-naturedly.

"Did you attend Hogwarts? I've looked at the old class registers, but I haven't seen any of the Nigellus family for almost fifty years," she said.

Evan grinned. "No, I didn't attend Hogwarts. My parents traveled a great deal, and they decided to teach me themselves. I believe I could have taken the NEWTS when I was thirteen, if the Ministry would have let me. My parents taught me from the time I was old enough to read, and their curriculum of choice was quite diverse. Next!"

"What house do you think you would have been in had you come here?" a rather pompous sounding boy asked.

"You're name?"

"Ernie MacMillan."

"Well, Mr. MacMillan," Evan said, "For a lark, the Headmaster had me Sorted after he hired me. The hat said something to the effect of 'Slythergryfflepuffenclaw'. Does that answer your question?" The new professor looked amused by his students' expressions.

"Er, yeah," Ernie said in shock.

"What kind of dark creatures have you fought?" a red-haired boy asked. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way," he added at the last moment.

Evan looked rather sad as he answered. "I've met Sphinxes, Acromantulas, Hell-Hounds, all manner of Dark Snakes, Werewolves, Vampires, Inferi, Zombies, Banshees, and creatures that you couldn't possibly imagine."

A boy with messy black hair raised his hand. "I'm Harry Potter," he said. "I was just wondering how old you are to have met so many creatures."

Professor Nigellus smiled. "The smallest child can meet a Dark Creature, as can the oldest Wizard. Age doesn't matter. But, to answer your question, I am twenty-three. I took my NEWTS five years ago."

"You look older," Lavender Brown said without thinking.

To everyone's shock, the professor laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do," he replied. "Any more questions? No? Alright then, this year I am going to teach you the basics of self-defense and Dark Creatures. I've looked over your previous Professor's lesson plans and found them disturbingly lacking. Miss Granger?"

Hermione had raised her hand. "Sir, will our class be mostly practical or theoretical?"

Evan grinned. "I don't see the point in teaching theory alone, when practical skills are what will save your life, so theory will be your homework, though I will answer any questions you may have at the start of each class. In class, aside from your questions, we will be doing practical work."

Half of the classroom broke out into cheers.

"I will also be in my office whenever I'm not teaching or sleeping, so I will be available at all times and for any reason."

- - -

"He seems good," Harry said, as the trio left the classroom. "Really good. At this rate, Defense will become my favorite subject."

"I'm pleased to hear it," a voice said from right behind the three friends.

They spun around to see Evan standing there, his eyes sparkling. "You shouldn't talk so loud, and if you want to keep your conversations private, then you should learn some privacy spells. You didn't hear that from me, right?" Evan winked at the friends.

Harry said, "No, Sir. You just stopped us to see if we had any questions about class."

"Excellent, glad to see we're on the same page." Evan said before walking off.

"He is _so cool_," Ron said.

"I agree," Harry said.

Hermione huffed. "Honestly, you two… He was encouraging rule-breaking!"

"Exactly," Harry said. "Besides, the Headmaster gave me my father's you-know-what!"

Hermione just sighed and let it go.

- - -

Evan watched the conversation from around the corner. He had once had friends like that. It was amazing what jealousy could do to destroy friendships.

Evan sighed. It was too late for him, but maybe he could help _them_… puberty could be a bitch on friendships between boys and girls. He knew _that _from experience.

- - -

Harry was, for the first time since arriving in the magical world, doing something that he had dreamed of while at Privet Drive after shopping with Hagrid. Granted he'd had to sneak away while Ron was playing chess against Seamus and Hermione was studying.

Harry slipped through the doors to the library, alone for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had always been with him in the past.

He slipped silently past Madam Pince, who was sorting books. Years of sneaking past Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia aided him now.

He walked over to the card catalogue and began to look up 'privacy spells'. Finally he had a list of possible books.

He slipped between the bookshelves, looking for the Charms section. He eased his way past a group of Hufflepuff fourth years, including Cedric from the Quidditch team, and managed to also slip past a group of Slytherin seventh year students.

Finally he entered the well-used section he was looking for. He walked down the aisle looking for the books written by someone called Alastor Moody. He stepped carefully over Trevor, not wanting to do anything to hurt Neville, and finally turned down an alley between shelves. He ran a finger down the cracked spines of some very old books, and at last, found the smooth, unbroken spine of Moody's book, _A Secret Only Stays Secret If No One Knows It_.

Harry slipped it off the shelf, and settled onto the floor Indian-style with it balanced in his lap.

_Muffliato_

_I suggest only using this in the Muggle world, or when you want a wizard to know that you are using a privacy spell, as this spell causes a buzzing sound to fill the ears of anyone within hearing of your conversation. The buzzing will confuse a Muggle, but any half-decent wizard will know it's a privacy spell._

_This is useful when trying to catch a suspect. The suspect will guess that you are talking about them, and their worry about what you said may cause them to make a mistake._

Harry guessed that Mr. Moody was some sort of a detective. He carefully turned the page.

_Impervious_

_This charm caused a shield of sorts to cover an object. It only works against physical objects, however. I suggest using it on a room in conjunction with the Silencing Charm (see page 287)._

_A sure-fire way to tell when someone has used this charm is to chuck something at it, like a dungbomb or a glob of clay. The object you throw will bounce off of whatever has been charmed._

Harry flipped to page 287.

_Silencio_

_The Silencing Charm can be used on a person or creature to silence any noises they make. It can also be used on a room so no one outside can hear what goes on inside. This is very useful when you find yourself with a set of blonde twenty year old twins._

_The Silencing Charm is also good for stealthy maneuvering. Cast it on your shoes, and no one will hear you walk even you are tap dancing._

After looking through this book for an hour, Harry reached the final page.

_For more ways to keep your secrets, find out someone else's secrets, or to sneak up on a suspect, you can buy my complete boxed set of books entitled 'Do Or Die: An Auror's Guide'._

Harry knew for certain that the only possible place in Hogwarts that would have that set would be the Restricted Section. It was probably easier to just owl-order the books himself.

He replaced _A Secret Only Stays Secret If No One Knows It _on the shelf, and began his silent trek out of the library. As he left, he glanced back at the rows of shelves, longing to search them for the secrets of magic.

Why had he never bothered to learn the things that had so enthralled him after he learned what he was? Why did he never visit the library before meeting Hermione? Why had he let Ron talk him into goofing off instead of doing his work? Could he even remember _anything _from his first year of school besides _Wingardium Leviosa_?

Harry pondered these things as he walked the corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. He finally came to the conclusion that he had been a fool, and that Snape was right when he called him a dunderhead.

- - -

Evan watched silently as Harry read the newest donation to the Howarts library, a donation that was courtesy of Evan Nigellus.

"Spying again, dear boy?" Dumbledore said, appearing out of thin air beside him.

"Yes, and I'm not your dear boy," Evan said, looking at the old man sadly. "I haven't been since you told me the truth of our relationship, and the half-truths you'd been telling me all my life."

"I am sorry," Dumbledore said, a tear trickling down his cheek into his beard.

"I know," Evan sighed, "but I need more time before I can forgive you."

"Is there anything I can do to help," the aged Headmaster said.

Evan stared sadly at Harry, who was engrossed by the book. "Tell him everything, train him, and give him the choices you never gave me."

Dumbledore looked sad. "You know why I cannot do that."

Evan looked sadly at him. "Only because you don't want to, if you really did want to, then you'd find a way to make it safe for him to know," he said. "You know of what I speak."

Dumbledore looked sad. "I cannot test him. At his young age, the damage would be irreparable, and would prevent him from learning the very thing I would be attempting to teach him."

Evan shook his head, and said, "Think, old man. Teach him the ways of learning it, and wait to test him until he is older. Merlin knows that Voldemort will not hesitate to 'test' him at this young age. He already started, or do you not remember last year. If you wait, then it _will _be too late for him to ever learn. Your precious spy has also begun 'testing' your golden boy," Evan said snidely. "If you wish to earn forgiveness then there are several things you must do. Clean house and get rid of the useless professors who are nothing more than a joke to the students. Teach Harry what he needs to know, and for Merlin's sake, stop manipulating people."

Dumbledore sighed, looking older than ever. He then said, "I shall do what I can to improve the quality of teaching, but I cannot get rid of two of the professors that you wish to see gone."

"Then monitor their teaching style, and hold them to a higher standard than what they have been."

"I cannot teach Harry what he needs to know. If Voldemort were to know that I was teaching him…" Dumbledore said.

"Then let me teach him," Evan demanded. "He deserves better than what he has."

"You may give him private lessons," the Headmaster conceded.

Evan smirked. "You must vow to let me teach him in my own manner, in my own time, and allow me to use my judgment in all aspects of his life. I accept no alterations on that oath. I will however respond with an oath of my own, that anything I do in regards to Harry Potter, I do for his ultimate benefit." His eyes narrowed as he watched the Headmaster consider the oaths.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vow on my magic that I will allow the person known to be Evan Nigellus to teach Harry Potter in the manner of his choice, in his own time, and I will allow him to use his judgment in all aspects of Harry Potter's life. So mote it be," Dumbledore swore, his wand glowing in acceptance of the vow.

"I, the person known as Evan Nigellus, vow on my magic that anything I do in regards to Harry Potter, I do for his ultimate benefit. So mote it be," Evan swore, his wand glowing brighter than Dumbledore's had. Evan smirked. "Thank you, Sir… Now about your manipulations…"

"I shall endeavor to stop," Albus said sincerely.

Evan smiled. "I suppose that's all anyone can do." He glanced back at Harry and nodded his head in approval.

"Shall we go have a game of chess, Sir," the young professor offered.

"That would be delightful."


	2. Chapter 2

**A few of you asked why Harry (in the last chapter) blamed Ron for his lack of studying. The answer is that Harry wasn't blaming Ron, he was blaming himself for allowing himself to be distracted. He wasn't upset with Ron at all.**

**This chapter is rather short, but I hope you like it. Also, I will not answer any questions about Evan's identity or his relationship with Professor Dumbledore. Speculations are welcome, and encouraged in the hopes that the more my readers debate about his identity, the more you will read my work to figure it out. I will post sections of your reviews that mention who you think Evan is or isn't at the start of the next chapter as long as the review includes the reasons you think the way you do.**

**Also, I do welcome suggestions for all my stories and if I like one I will use it, give you the credit in an authors note, and award points to the house of your choice based on how good a suggestion it was.**

* * *

"_You're my best friend… You know that, right?" the beautiful young woman asked her closest friend._

_The sixteen year old looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Of course, but what brought this on?" he asked, pushing a lock of hair back._

"_Well," she said, drawing the word out. "I-it's just…"_

"_Just what?" he asked, concerned._

_She smiled softly. "Nothing will change with us," she said. "I've just agreed to…"_

_His back stiffened. "You said 'yes' to him, didn't you?" His face looked as though it had been carved in stone._

"_I'm going to the ball with him, yes," she said._

_The young man looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "If you're happy, then I'm happy." But he wasn't, not really. In fact the pain of it felt as though he was going to die. He rubbed his chest where it felt as though a knife was sticking._

"_Are you… really okay with this?" she asked, touching his arm lightly._

"_Yeah," he said, his voice nearly cracking. "I've gotta go. Quidditch practice starts in ten minutes." With that, the young man dashed out of the library, his robes flapping around his ankles._

"_How'd it go?" a cheerful voice asked._

"_He lied to me," the girl responded, looking up at her new boyfriend. "He was upset, but I don't understand why! We've been friends for years, all three of us. I thought he'd be happy for us."_

_Her boyfriend looked sad; he suspected that the reason their friend was upset was because he was in love with her too. "He'll be okay. He's probably just worried about our friendship changing." He lied to his girlfriend. Truth be told, he feared that if she knew how their friend felt about her, she might choose him instead._

_- - -_

_The bride looked beautiful; she glowed with an inner radiance that could only come from true love. The best man pondered this thought as he downed another glass of champagne. He wouldn't allow himself to drink any more alcohol tonight. He couldn't ruin this day for them by getting drunk and spilling his darkest secret._

"_Congratulations mate," he said, slapping the groom's back. "How does it feel to be tied down?"_

"_Bloody brilliant," the other man said, his eyes sparkling. "Do you think you and Cynthia will ever settle down?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous!" the best man said. "One of us has got to be single. What would all the lonely and desperate women do without one of the 'Hogwarts Heartthrobs' to flirt with on a regular basis? Once you're married, you'd better not flirt with anyone but your wife."_

_The groom laughed. "Just wait. One of these days you'll find a woman who makes your heart slam in your chest and the next thing you know, you'll be the one getting married."_

_The best man laughed, but felt his heart lurch. He knew that feeling quite well; he felt it whenever he saw his best friend. It lurched again as he saw her twirl in the arms of yet another friend of theirs. Who knew that marriage could make her glow like that?_

_The pair stood in silence for several minutes, both admiring the bride, though only one of them had the right to._

"_Listen," the groom said suddenly. "We've been talking about starting a family right away. With everything going on," both men frowned, thinking of Voldemort's activities, "we figured 'why wait'. Anyway, I was hoping that you'd agree to be the godfather for any children we have."_

_The best man looked thoughtful. "That means I'll be the fun uncle who buys them drum sets, and feeds them loads of chocolate whenever I babysit, right?"_

_The groom groaned a little. "I suppose, but I'd rather you buy them some plushies, and feed them green beans when you babysit."_

_They both chuckled._

"_I accept," the best man said._

_- - -_

_She was screaming, but he couldn't get to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her husband fall to a well aimed Cruciatus._

"_NO!" he screamed, fighting as hard as he could to get to her side. He could see her clutching her stomach in pain, even as she cursed another Death Eater._

- - -

Evan shot into a sitting position, and whispered 'no'. It happened that way every time he had that nightmare. Just watching Harry and his friends today brought back memories that felt like they were from another life.

He would always feel guilty for his choices. He should have asked her out on a date in third year. He should have told her he loved her that day when she kissed his cheek in the train station. He should have married her. He should have tried to save her husband that fateful day. He should have kept their child instead of letting it go after… everything. He should have done more. Maybe then…

Evan sighed and rubbed his eyes with a weary hand. He should be happy. He had a second chance to do the right thing. It wouldn't help them, but it would ease his conscience.

"May Harry not make the same mistakes I did," he breathed out. "And may my friends be at peace, wherever they are."

He could still see them lying there, pale and still. Hearing the Healer say there was no hope. Seeing the life fade from her eyes, even as the tiny baby was born.

"Four pounds, seven ounces," he said, remembering. "Fitting in the palms of my hands." He wiped some tears from his cheeks. "I was such a fool. It was a part of her; I should have kept it, loved it the way she would have."

Evan always called the child 'it'. He felt as though giving it a gender would make its loss more real.

He knew he had sentenced the child to a life like his own. Never knowing the truth, growing up feeling unloved and unwanted.

Evan could still remember the day that Professor Dumbledore had confessed to his manipulations, the Obliviations, and the lies. The Professor was well-meaning, but the end results were nothing short of a disaster. The Professor's actions had resulted in him living with _them_.

"I still miss you," Evan said to the air, picturing her face in his mind. "Does your baby look like you, or like him? Does it have your brains, his loyalty, or perhaps my own mischievous ways? Will I ever know? I wish you could have lived, raised your child, and seen it grow up. I will ensure that Harry is taken care of. I will treat him as I should have treated your child. Perhaps, by doing this, I could in a way balance out the wrongs I committed against you by denying your child. Perhaps, one day I will even know what happened to it… I love you," Evan said, and sighed.

Evan got to his feet. He would get no more rest tonight.

- - -

Harry studied the large book that was the first in the _Do or Die_ series. He didn't understand all of it. He didn't even understand half of it, but he did find it all fascinating.

"Er… What are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Studying," Harry replied, not looking up from the book.

"Oy! Perce! Can a person channel a Petrified person?" Ron asked the pompous Prefect.

"No," Percy snapped. "I'm trying to study for my Runes final, so if you don't mind," he said curtly, "Please leave."

"Weird," Ron said, shaking his head. If Harry wasn't channeling Hermione, then why was he reading so much?

Harry had actually been studying hard all year, but Ron only noticed because the absence of their bushy-haired friend had caused him to spend more time with Harry. It didn't hurt that without Hermione around to compare Harry too, Ron finally noticed, that while not as bad as Hermione, Harry was a lot more studious than normal. Not that Ron would have put it that way; he just knew that Harry was acting strangely.

Harry was hoping to find something useful in Moody's books. Something that would help him figure out what the creature in the Chamber was.

Harry knew though, that if Evan couldn't figure it out, then he, a mere second year, stood little chance of doing so, but he could and did hope to.

"Oy, Ron! Play a game o' chess with me?" Seamus asked.

"Sure." Ron decided to ignore the Harry situation for now, and hope that once Hermione woke up, Harry would go back to normal…well, normal for Harry that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are your opinions on who Evan is. Enjoy the story.**

**_Malchior_:** I'd have to say Evan is Harry. It's kind of obvious, with talk of Dumbledore's manipulations, Her kissing him on the cheek on the train station, the mention of drums, a muggle item not Wizarding, the male best friend being afraid she would choose Evan and not himself, and condemning her child to a life like his. So unless you use a character no one knows anything about, then I'm betting it's Harry.

**_primaaryet_: **so is the new prof harry potter form the future or form a diff. dimension...

**_WhensunshinewiltsIdanceinrain_:** Hey the reviewers out there, I have a response to your OMG ITS HARRY FROM THE FUTURE! reviews. No offense.

1)Harry would need glasses yeah? Evan wears them for show.

2) Future Harry wouldn't talk about Harry Harry the way Evan was talking about Harry.

3) When remembering his friends Harry would consider them his own friends instead remembring when he had friends like that.

4) Not as solid as the others, but Minerva introduced the guy to whiskey his last birthday, so Evan would have been here at least a year, so why didn't he apply for the job when Harry entered first year? He didn't know, and applied the second year after he realized what Albus had done.

**_daydreaming readhead_: **I love how Dumbledore and Nigellus specified in their oaths "the person known as Evan Nigellus." So who is he really? Peter? Some relation to Dumbledore who, quite conveniently, no one knew about? Sirius? Remus? Lily's brother, who, also quite conveniently, no one knew about? Harry from the future? I can't wait to find out!

**_DiamondFang_:**is evan nigellus really evan nigellus?i reckon, on some obsure theory, that he's Harry from the future :) i have a whle theory but iwon't bore you with it

**_SeulWolfe_:** I take it that Evan is Harry from the future?

sounds promising...

:D

Love a good time travel..

**_azphxbrd_:** Another good with great potential.I think Evan is Harry from a future timeline. Keep up the good work.

* * *

Harry stood in the ballroom of an old manor house, clutching the handle of his trunk with his left hand and Hedwig's cage with his right. He gawked as he stared at the ceiling which was painted with angels and roses. The golden crown moldings shone in the light from the crystal sconces along the walls. The walls were papered in ivory with gold embossed roses, and the floors were smooth white marble tiles. There were Grecian style marble columns around the edges of the room, and on the far wall there were three sets of open glass French doors leading to balconies overlooking the gardens.

When Professor Evan, as he had asked to be called, had given him the Portkey, all he said was that he had gotten custody of him from both the Dursleys in the Muggle world and Dumbledore in the Magical one. He hadn't mentioned that they would be staying at Nigellus Manor, which was once the home of Phineas Nigellus Black's mother, before her marriage to Cadmus Black.

Professor Evan walked in just as Harry was thinking about beginning to search the manor for some form of life.

"Sorry I'm late, Harry," he said. "I had an urgent floo call from Professor Lupin, your Defense Professor for next year," Evan finished. He wore swirling golden-tan robes open over brown pants, black boots and a white shirt with laces at the neck.

"You've quit?" Harry asked frowning.

"Not exactly," Evan explained. "I finally convinced the Headmaster to fire the incompetent ghost that teaches History, and have been asked to fill that post instead. It would seem that Albus was unable to find anyone in the country besides me who has the credentials to teach it." He laughed softly. "Welcome to Nigellus Manor, Harry. Tonight we'll get you settled in, and tomorrow we'll have a long talk about my past, and our future with me as your guardian. Alright?"

"Sure," Harry said, shrugging.

"Excellent," Evan said, eyes crinkling as he grinned. "Rosey!" he cried out, causing a small and wrinkled little elf to appear in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Evan, sir," she squeaked in her high-pitched voice.

Harry was pleased to see that she was wearing a small pink knit dress that hung to her knees, and not a pillowcase. She was greenish-gray in color but had a rosy tone to her cheeks, and her grayish-blonde hair hung in small curls around her face. Harry thought she was simply adorable.

"Would you please bring Harry's trunk and owl to his room?" Evan said.

"Of course, I is happy to do it," Rosey said, beaming.

"Come on then, Harry, I'm sure you're hungry, so we'll head straight to the dining room."

Harry obediently trotted after his new guardian, gawking all the while at the opulence of his new home. Unbeknownst to him, the moment he thought of the manor as his new home, the wards around Privet Drive fell, causing his aunt to hyperventilate from the magic that rushed from her body as the bond between them was broken. She passed out from lack of oxygen moments later, even as Dudley dialed for an ambulance.

Nigellus manor was very beautiful and airy for a home that had housed generations of Slytherins. The many rooms that Harry caught glimpses of were filled with light colors like soft pinks, pale blues, bright greens, buttery yellows, rich purples, and golden orange.

In some rooms the floors were made up of tiles and in others, woods. In all rooms though, there were a plethora of brightly colored plush area rugs that made Harry want to pull his shoes and socks off to walk barefoot across them.

Soon he was entering the large dining room. The walls were painted a shade brighter than navy blue, and had cream colored molding around the ceiling and along the lower half of the walls. The light in the room came from golden and crystal sconces as well as from a single chandelier centered above the table. The walls held several portraits of members of the Nigellus family, including one that looked eerily like King Henry the eighth. The table and chairs were made of cherry wood, and the chairs were cushioned with cream colored fabric. Harry was stunned by how comfortable they were when he sat down.

No sooner had the two males been seated than two bowls filled with steaming potato soup appeared in front of them. Harry immediately began to dig into his soup, as he was very hungry. Candy, no matter how delicious, is not very filling, and that was all he had for lunch.

As Evan watched his new charge eat, he realized what a huge task he had ahead of him. "Slower Harry, you'll choke if you don't slow down," he said. "Your family did not teach you any table manners, did they?" he asked softly.

"No, sir," Harry said, blushing as he dropped his spoon. "Sorry," he added lamely.

"It isn't your fault," Evan said. "It is theirs. Now let me show you the proper way to hold your silverware." Evan showed him by example, then adjusted Harry's grip slightly. As they began to eat again, Evan said, "Your food will not grow legs and run off, Harry, and I will never starve you." He had accurately guessed why Harry often ate his food so quickly that he didn't even have time to taste it.

Harry blushed yet again, but did eat slower. He struggled a bit throughout the meal as he tried to overcome years of non-training in manners.

"Sit up straight, Harry," Evan said at one point. "Hunching over your food makes it seem as though you are afraid someone will steal it from you."

Harry immediately straightened his back, but had to re-straighten it several times throughout the meal when he began slouching again.

After the soup, they were served chicken marsala with potatoes and later some chocolate mousse. It was, all in all, a very new experience for the boy-who-lived. He had never before been instructed by someone who actually seemed to care. It was different from being taught in school where a student was just one of many, or even from being taught by his aunt who had all the patience of an alcoholic with the shakes.

Harry soon found himself following Evan up a grand staircase in the foyer of the manor. They turned down the corridor on the left to head to the west wing of the house, where the family's suites were located.

Evan ushered a sleepy Harry into a large bedroom decorated in various shades of blue with a king sized four poster bed, and was shocked to find Rosey crying over a pile of cloth in the trunk.

"Rosey, what on earth is the matter?" Evan asked kindly, stooping to rub the little elf's back.

"M-m-mister Harry, sir, isn't being having no clothes, j-just r-a-a-a-ags," she wailed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She used one of the over-large shirts as a handkerchief.

"Rosey, why don't you go buy some clothes for Harry in Diagon Alley, and in the meantime I'll shrink some of my things to fit him," Evan said, calming her.

"Y-yes, Mr. Evan, sir," she said, beaming up at him through her tears. She then quickly popped out and back again, now holding a set of gray satin pajamas.

"Thank you, Rosey," Evan said then he turned to Harry. "Put these on behind that screen," he pointed to one that sat in the corner, "then come out here so I can shrink them for you, okay?"

"Alright," Harry said, stifling a yawn behind his hand. When he came out from behind the changing screen, he was slightly embarrassed by how tiny he seemed to be in his guardian's clothes. The pants were nearly a foot longer than his legs were, and the sleeves hung well past his fingertips, however with a few flicks of Evan's wand, Harry was wearing a comfortable set of pajamas that, for the first time in his memory, actually fit him.

"Go brush your teeth," Evan said, "and get into bed as we'll be having an early day tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, hurrying into the huge bathroom which looked like the inside of a giant blue seashell.

The next morning Harry awoke to a loud gonging sound that came from the wizard's clock on his bedside table. He hurried into the bathroom, and after his shower, he entered his walk-in closet which, he was stunned to find, held brand new clothes all in his size.

He quickly pulled out a pair of gray pants, a black shirt with laces (like Evan's), and he found a pair of glossy black boots on a shoe rack in the back. He found brand new underwear and socks in the dresser, and was soon wearing the finest clothes he'd ever seen before.

Harry hurried downstairs, excited about his new clothes and wanting to thank his guardian and Rosey. He found himself entering the dining room a moment later, where Evan already sat, drinking a cup of coffee while reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning, Harry," Evan greeted with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well, actually," Harry replied, blushing slightly because no one had ever asked him that before.

"Good," Evan replied. "Hurry and eat some breakfast so you and I can have that talk."

"Alright," Harry said, sitting down. He hurried through breakfast with only a few interruptions when Evan corrected his manners.

"Drink this," Evan said, as Harry finished his last bite of eggs. He held out a slender vial of lime green slime. "It's a potion that will hasten the effects of proper nutrition. It was created for starved witches and wizards during the Middle Ages to help them regain their muscle and bone mass, as well as encourage growth and stamina. Drink it," he said again.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, wiping his hands on his cloth napkin before reaching for the vial. "How did you know…" he began.

"What your family did to you?" Evan asked. "I went to see them so they could sign over custody of you. My hand slipped while I was pouring some tea, and a few drops of a truth potion found their way into their cups. Your Aunt and Uncle were all too pleased to reveal their mistreatment of you. I left word with some social workers, and I believe that your cousin will soon be placed with a different family, where, with any luck, he will be taught how to be a decent human being, if it isn't too late for him." Evan refolded his paper and stood. "Come," he said, "We will be talking in my study."

Harry dropped his napkin on the table beside his plate and dutifully stood and followed Evan from the room. He was led upstairs and down the right-hand corridor to a large set of double doors which opened to reveal a large room decorated in various shades of green.

"Have a seat," Evan said, indicating one of the large brown leather wingback chairs that sat in front of the fireplace. "Damn I could use a drink right about now," he said.

"Sir?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Evan said, smiling. "I'd best start by telling you the truth about me. I – I was born Regulus Arcturus Black, my cousins are Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Andromeda Tonks. One of them is in Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, another is married to a Death Eater," at Harry's confused look he elaborated, "one of Voldemort's followers, and the third married a Muggle-born and was disowned by our family. My brother Sirius is also in Azkaban for betraying you and your parents by telling Voldemort where you lived."

Harry's mouth hung open in shock. "Why – How…" was all he could say.

Evan sighed. "I was raised much like Draco Malfoy. My parents believed that anyone without magic, or born to those without magic deserved to die." He ran a hand wearily down his face. "I lied about my age as well as my name; I was born in nineteen sixty-one, just one year after your parents and Sirius was. Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, shocking the family because Blacks were always sorted into Slytherin, but then, he always was an odd duck. He became best friends with your dad and two other boys in their year. When I came to Hogwarts a year later, I was immediately sorted into Slytherin which was the final nail in the coffin of our relationship as brothers. He felt I had betrayed him by becoming exactly what our parents wanted. The truth is that I worshipped him when we were boys, but he didn't have a subtle bone in his body and I did."

Harry still sat with his mouth hanging open.

"He was quite proud of being friends with Muggle-borns and so-called Blood Traitors. I on the other hand hid my relationship with my two best friends, a Muggle-born witch and John Prewitt, Molly Weasley's cousin." Evan sighed sadly. "Rose, my Muggle-born friend, was brilliant; she was a Ravenclaw, and was the smartest in our year. As we grew older, I fell in love with her but she loved John, and he, her. The school held a Yule Ball in our seventh year, and he asked her to be his date before I did. They became engaged just before graduation and married that summer. It was at their wedding that they asked me to be godfather to any children that they might have. I need hardly say that I agreed."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Harry asked.

"Because you deserve to know the truth about me. I don't want to keep secrets from you," Evan said. "I joined the Unspeakables that fall."

"What are the Unspeakables?" Harry asked in confusion.

Evan looked up in shock. "Sometimes I forget that you weren't raised in this world," he mumbled. "They are much like the Muggle MI-6. Secret Agents and researchers work for them." He paused then continued, "I finished training the next summer around the time that Rose told me she was pregnant with her and John's first child. My boss asked me to join Voldemort as a spy not long thereafter, and as I felt I had little to live for, I agreed."

Harry stared at the man sitting across from him.

"You were also born that summer, just after a prophecy arrived on my boss's desk. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark the him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._ This could have applied to either you or Neville Longbottom, but you were obviously marked on Halloween in nineteen eighty-one."

Harry absentmindedly rubbed his scar.

"When I heard that Sirius was your Secret Keeper," at Harry's confused look, Evan explained, "A Secret Keeper is when the location of someone is stored inside a trusted person. That person is the only one who can reveal the location. No one can find the hidden one without being told by the Secret Keeper."

Harry nodded.

"So when I heard that Sirius was your Secret Keeper, I was relieved. I believed that he would die before betraying you. I was so firm in that belief that I convinced my boss to spend most of our resources guarding the other boy. I am so sorry for that," Evan said, his voice cracking on the last sentence.

"It's not your fault. It sounds like your brother had everybody fooled, and if you were distant from each other for so long, it isn't as if you could have known," Harry said.

"Thanks," Evan said. After a minute, he continued, "In January of nineteen eighty-one, I was in Diagon Alley with my best friend, shopping for baby supplies. Death Eaters attacked." He began crying here. "I had been waved over by a work associate who warned me about the attack, but before I could make it back to my friends the Death Eaters had arrived. I fought my way through the crowds and right when I finally saw Rose, out of the corner of my eye I saw John get hit with the Cruciatus curse."

"The what curse?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The Cruciatus causes unbearable pain in a person's body; it's like being stabbed, burned, and falling from a great height all at the same time."

Harry shuddered at the description.

"It's one of the three curses that are called Unforgiveables because they are so terrible. All of them can only be cast by using hate. If a person is caught using one of them just once, they will spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban, and if they use them a lot of the time, they might get kissed by a Dementor and have their souls sucked out." Evan sighed again. "Despite seeing John get hit by that curse, I kept trying to get to Rose rather than helping her husband. She was fighting three Death Eaters at once when she went into labor. One of them cursed her, and all three apparated away before I could do anything. She was covered in cuts, and none of my healing spells would work on them." Evan was still crying. "I apparated her to St. Mungos, our hospital, and just after I arrived with her, someone else arrived with John. He died while the Healers were still working on her. They – they said there was nothing they could do for her, there was no cure for the curse she was hit with. The baby was born several months early, and – and I was given the option of keeping it as I was its godfather. I put it up for adoption, because it hurt too much to keep it."

"Was it a boy or girl? What was its name?" Harry asked curiously.

"It was a girl," Evan replied for the first time acknowledging its gender. "I named her Rose after her mother. They – they weren't sure if she had magic or not, so she was placed for adoption in the Muggle world."

"She'd be in the year below me at Hogwarts if she was a witch, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Evan replied, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"There are two Roses in that year, one in Ravenclaw and the other in Gryffindor. Do either of them look like your friends?" he asked.

Evan shrugged. "I can't really tell. Both girls have brown hair the color that my Rose had, and one has John's skin tone, but the other looks like she could have his eyes and nose… The only way to tell for sure would be a blood test," he said.

"Oh," Harry said, slightly crestfallen.

"Now, on a lighter note, I didn't exactly have permission from Dumbledore to take you away from your relatives," Evan said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Evan grinned widely. "I got him to make a vow to me that I could train you in the manner of my choice, in my own time, and I am allowed to use my judgment in all aspects of your life," he explained. "Meaning he had to sign over your custody in the Magical world, and I used my judgment to remove you from the so-called care of your family. I used my connection to Sirius to do it," he explained.

"I don't understand," Harry said, frowning. "What does your brother have to do with it?"

"He was your godfather."

* * *

** I know I haven't revealed what the "life like his" is about but that will come. As will Evan's summer plans.**

**25 Points: Vernon Dursley acted in another movie with Hermione Granger. What was it?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…_

"_Now, on a lighter note, I didn't exactly have permission from Dumbledore to take you away from your relatives," Evan said, not bothering to hide his smirk._

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked._

_Evan grinned widely. "I got him to make a vow to me that I could train you in the manner of my choice, in my own time, and I am allowed to use my judgment in all aspects of your life," he explained. "Meaning he had to sign over your custody in the Magical world, and I used my judgment to remove you from the so-called care of your family. I used my connection to Sirius to do it," he explained._

"_I don't understand," Harry said, frowning. "What does your brother have to do with it?"_

"_He was your godfather."_

Now…

"My godfather?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, Harry."

"No can force me to return to the Dursleys then, can they?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Evan knelt before him, and took Harry's small hands in his larger ones. "No, Harry," he replied, "Not even the Headmaster or the Minister of Magic can return you to them."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now for some rules," Evan said lightly.

"Rules?" Harry asked apprehensively. He had bad experiences with rules changing on him.

"You are going to help me write them," Evan said, as he set up an easel and placed a huge plain white pad of paper on it. "The first rule, which is non-negotiable, is that you must obey me. I will have reasons when I tell you to do things, and I don't want you to waste time arguing with me. For example, you should not have gone into the Chamber of Secrets alone. Had I gone with you, I would never have let you further than the second door. I would have told you to stay there, so you would be safe from the Basilisk."

"But I'm a Parseltongue," Harry protested.

Evan sighed. "Were you able to convince the snake not to attack you? No. Talking to the snake did no good. I just want to protect you, Harry, and I won't be able to do that if you don't obey me, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Good," Evan said. "Bed time will be ten o'clock. I don't think that's too unreasonable, do you?"

"Ten? I'm not a child," Harry protested.

"Then do not pout like one," Evan replied.

Harry flushed.

"What chores do you think are reasonable?" Evan asked having written the bedtime down.

"Cleaning my room for one," Harry said.

"Very good," Evan said, grinning. "Including making your bed," he added, knowing that Harry had not done so that morning.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"What else?" Evan asked.

"I dunno," Harry mumbled.

"Harvesting potion ingredients and helping me in our greenhouse," Evan said. "Doing so will help you in your schoolwork." He thought for a moment, then said, "Rosey has Sundays off. On those days you will be helping me cook and wash the dishes. Everyone should know how to cook. I didn't learn until I was an adult, but I always wished that I had learned when I was younger." He thought again. "Aside from that, you will have at least two hours every day devoted to your studies. I think from ten to twelve would do."

"But what about after my homework is done," Harry protested.

"Then you shall study ahead." Evan then added, "One hour a day for exercise. That will be six to seven in the morning."

"So early?" Harry muttered.

"Yes, it will be frustrating at first, but I promise you it will be worth it," Evan said sincerely.

"Alright," Harry said, "any other chores?"

"No chores, but one more rule. You will do no magic, be it potions or spells, unless I am with you," Evan said.

"Alright," Harry agreed, nodding his head.

"Good," Evan said, smiling. "Punishments will be the loss of privileges, the number you lose depends on the crime."

________

"Today I'm going to start tutoring you in Potions because that seems to be your weakest subject," Evan said one sunny morning.

An hour later…

"Mince the wormwood, Harry, then sprinkle it across the top of your potion in a counter-clockwise direction before stirring clockwise ten times," Evan instructed. "I'm nearly done grinding the mint leaves for you to add."

"Why did you want me to make a Calming Potion in the first place?" Harry asked in confusion. "It isn't even supposed to be taught at Hogwarts until the end of third year."

Evan grinned at his young charge and replied, "But for someone who helped brew Polyjuice Potion, a master level brew, this should be easy, after all there's no chance of melting a cauldron if you make a mistake brewing the Calming Draught, whereas you might have melted the cauldron if you missed one stir during the fourth stage of the Polyjuice. Besides, despite Severus' huffing and puffing, you brew quite well when he isn't waiting in the shadows to pounce on you for any mistake, real or imagined."

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Harry complained. "He does it to Neville to, and that's why Neville has so much trouble in Potions. At least I'm not scared of Sn-Professor Snape like Neville is," Harry added as he dropped two hawthorn flowers into the potion before stirring it vigorously.

"What next?" Evan asked Harry.

"Um… After adding the mint and letting simmer for five minutes, add two inches of finely chopped valerian root," Harry said from memory.

"Very good," Evan said. "What are each of the ingredients in Calming Draughts for?"

"Wormwood brewed with mint makes an herbal brew that is calming, adding the hawthorn relieves tension, and the valerian is a sedative?" Harry said.

"Are you asking me that, or telling me?" Evan asked, smirking like the Slytherin he was.

"Telling," Harry replied after a moment of thought.

"And you are… correct," Evan said, drawing out the tension.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

"We never use animal products in Calming Draughts because…" Evan said, wanting to know if Harry could figure it out.

Harry thought for several long moments. _What is different about animal products as compared to herbal ones? _"Animal products are active in nature and will work to do something, like fixing an injury or, in the case of Boomslang skin, change someone's outer appearance. Herbs are passive in nature and are used to counteract side-effects of animal products, or to promote comfort and ease pain," Harry said as he bottled his potion.

"Very good Harry," Evan replied.

Harry beamed at the praise.

"The next two hours are your free time for the day," Evan said. "But be sure you are in your chambers getting cleaned up at the end of them. We're having company for dinner tonight, and I expect you to be on your best behavior, have I made myself clear?" he asked, arching one brow at Harry.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said quickly untying his apron, and hanging it on a hook by the door.

* * *

**15 points: How many owls played the role of Hedwig in "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"?**

**Bonus 5 points: If you can give the owls' names.**


End file.
